Ikigai
by JumoreJay
Summary: Sequel to "Would You Rather." Natsu and Lucy have moved in and life seems to be going just fine. The winter solstice has arrived, and so have the dragon instincts that dominate their respective slayers. More fluff, more lemony goodness, and of course more NaLu!
1. Winter Solstice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Hello! And welcome to the sequel of "Would You Rather."**

 **More smexiness, teasing, and fluff (like seriously they need to make a category called 'fluff' just me for me lol)! As always I love your feedback! And to know when the teasing is getting torturous (I'm talking to you kisstheskyx and Gh0st's buddy)! Lol!**

 ***sidenote: If you haven't already, check out Erythrozyte, she has a story called "Siren," that we both had similar ideas for our first chapters (Would You Rather).**

 ******Ikigai: (n) a reason for being; the thing that gets you up in the morning (Japanese)******

* * *

 ****Background****

As December approached tensions in the guild were high. They were used to only having to deal with Laxus and Natsu during the winter solstice. This year there were four; Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and of course Natsu. Through the years, both of the original guild members, had destroyed sections of the city, eaten their way through store houses of food, hoarded various shiny objects, and in general wreaked havoc. Eventually the Magic Counsel had stepped in to help keep the destruction to a minimum. They provided cells every year from their magic prison, to hold the slayers and repress the destructive magic they wielded. It had come to be a common practice for the cells to be delivered early in December so the guild could add extra runes and protections to keep everyone safe. This year was no different, except instead of the usual two, they had received four.

* * *

Lucy found it almost impossible to continue sleeping, the sun was bright and she could see the back of her eyelids, so she decided it was time to get up. She sat up, lifted the blankets so she could swing her legs over the side of the bed, and found herself chained to her seat by a pair of well muscled arms wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going," asked Natsu as his head nestled into the crook of her neck.

"I was just going to get up for the day," a sleepy smile stretching across her face.

"I'm not ready to let you get up yet though." He ran his tongue down the side of her neck, stopping only when he came to the magical seal that rested between her neck and shoulder. The mark that he made when he claimed her as his mate. He kissed her there.

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes, I think I am going to have to detain you from getting up just a little while longer," he said as he pushed her down into the nest of pillows and blankets that made up the bed, his hand running up her inner thigh.

* * *

Eventually they made it to the guild hall, Natsu wanting to peruse the request board for a job for the day after next.

"Hey Lucy! Come over here," called Levy from her usual table. One with a large surface, tucked into a far corner of the hall, with enough space for her massive piles of books.

Lucy waved at the bluenette and made to go over to her friend. Natsu stopped her once again, his hand holding onto hers. He spun her back into his arms. He kissed her, chaste compared to what he had done when he wouldn't let her out of bed.

"Be safe," he whispered against her lips as he released her.

"Natsu, you goofball. Its just Levy," she scolded him, a soft smile on her face. She made her way over to the solid script mage while Natsu's eyes followed her through the hall.

"Damn! That was hot," teased Levy once Lucy had taken a seat.

"That was nothing compared to what he does when I try to get out of bed at a reasonable hour."

"Oh la la!"

"Hey now! I can't help it... he's very persuasive," Lucy retorted, her face flushing.

"Speaking of which, how is living with him and Happy going?"

"To be honest Happy hasn't been there the last week or so. He usually shows up after we leave the house or get to the guild."

"Well, I guess its not all that surprising. He may be trying to give you two some space. Especially since none of us know how Natsu is going to act tonight during the solstice."

"I thought you guys had this down to a science?"

"Well... no... its been a lot of trial and error. Each year has brought different scenarios, especially since their behavior is directly linked to where they are in their development. One year when he first hit puberty, Natsu couldn't contain his magic. He was engulfed in flames, almost burned down the guild hall. Laxus went through something similar and we had a massive lightening storm indoors that didn't die down until the following day. But we've never had a mated dragon slayer before. His behavior could be the same, or it could be completely different, we just don't know. There isn't a whole lot of information on what to expect."

"Oh... so I guess that's why everyone stays in the hall? To make sure that nothing gets out of control?"

"You got it," confirmed Levy. "Now then, did you bring me the next few chapters of your book? I've been patiently waiting since your honeymoon, which was about a month ago now," she demanded, her impatience evident in the knowing smile she gave Lucy.

* * *

The morning turned to afternoon, the majority of the guild now packed in at various tables, the anticipation even higher, when Master Makarov jumped up onto the main bar.

"Now shut up and listen you brats! We all know what tonight is, so in lieu of previous years, yes I am talking about last year when we couldn't get Natsu into his magic repression cell before his instincts kicked in, we are going to have all four of our wonderful dragon slayers get into the cells early. So Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus," the master said, nodding to each of them in turn. "Please make your way to your individual cells, there is one in each corner to the hall."

"Why did they separate them," Lucy asked Levy.

"Oh, the year before we started getting the special cells, we only used wards put up by Freed. They were pretty strong and kept everything for the most part taken care of, until the boys figured out that they could talk to each other... and then their dragon instincts kicked in and they simultaneous tested the wards for weaknesses. It was scary to see them work together like that. We had one of the council members visiting at the time... I won't go into details."

Each of the dragon slayers made their way to their respective cells. Lucy followed behind Natsu, wanting to sit with him until she couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Luce, no matter what happens tonight, I want you to know you are my ikigai," he said as the cell door closed behind him.

"You're mine too Natsu," she said, placing her hand on the barrier.

Minutes turned into hours, and eventually most of the guild had laid out sleeping rolls or pillows. The sky outside was dark, a reminder that the night was just the beginning.

Natsu and the others had begun fidgeting in their cells. Pacing, working out, trying to relieve the tension their bodies were building up at being contained.

Mira Jane was coming around with various drinks for everyone, trying to lighten the mood. She stopped in front of Lucy, now accompanied by Gray and Erza.

"Here Lucy, I made this special for you," she said, handing her a strawberry milkshake.

"Oh thanks Mira," said Lucy, smiling as she absentmindedly stuck the straw in her mouth.

She took one sip, wrinkled her nose and set the glass down on the table.

"You okay Lucy," inquired Gray, she never turned down Mira's milkshakes.

"Yeah, it just... I don't know...," she mumbled.

* * *

Natsu's gaze had not once left Lucy. His hackles on edge with Gray sitting next to her. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous, she had agreed to be his, but he couldn't shake the unquenchable fire that built within him seeing her sit next to another man.

* * *

Lucy's nose wrinkled again. _Mavis, something smells awful._

She brought her milkshake to her nose, taking in the scent of it. Quickly she pushed it away from her, she doubled over in her seat. And vomited.

"Hey! Lucy! Lucy you okay," Gray asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, concern etched across his face. "Do you want me to help you get to the bath..."

Gray's words were drowned out by the massive, crack that echoed throughout the guild hall. All eyes turned towards Natsu's cell.

The cell itself was designed to suppress all magical powers, however, Natsu was covered in fire. It licked at the edges of his container. His fist was pulled back ready to release another punch. He hit with so much force that another cracking noise filled the silence. Bits of the cell flying through the air. Natsu threw one more, shattering the wall. Scattering pieces of it everywhere. He stepped through the opening he had made. Rage rolling off him in waves.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Natsu screamed as he launched himself at his teammate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1!**

 **A/N (update): Clarification, the notice that the guild received in the last chapter of "Would You Rather," was about the fact that Lucy and Natsu were married in the eyes of the heavens and earth. Technically they didn't have an actual ceremony. I will delve more into this in later chapters. :D**


	2. Molten Metal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favs so far!**

* * *

Gray stood back from Lucy as Natsu came barreling towards him, fists raised. He didn't want his sick friend to get caught in the middle of what was bound to be a massive fight.

Natsu stopped short, taking deep breaths between clenched teeth. A sword trained on his throat.

"Stop right there Natsu. I won't let you endanger anyone tonight," said Erza as she positioned herself between him and the rest of their team. She kept the point of her sword still on him, knowing that it may be the only thing stopping him from ripping them to shreds.

He only stared at her. His gaze locked with hers. Taking a step forward he allowed the tip of her sword to graze the tender flesh of his neck. The point finding purchase, but not yet puncturing the skin. His fists at his side, his body trembling from the rage he exuded.

The fire engulfing him burned hotter. Erza broke contact with his eyes, her sword had begun glowing like a coal in a fire. The metal turning a bright red. She noticed the edges starting to bead with a metallic liquid. Her sword beginning to melt from the waves of heat rolling off of his body. Natsu brought up his hand, pushing her blade away from him, the metal audibly sizzling under his touch.

"Step aside Erza. I will not hesitate to move you if I have too," he said moving forward again.

"I can't do that. You may hurt someone. I can't let you do that," she replied, holding her ground.

"I won't hurt anyone. All I want is Lucy. I'll even let Gray get away with touching her if you let me by," his gaze shifting to Lucy. She was still doubled over, clutching her stomach. Dry heaving.

Erza took a step the side, re-positioning her blade so the point was focused on his neck once more, so she could look at Lucy while keeping Natsu in her field of vision.

Lucy looked up and nodded at her teammate. The re-quip mage lowered her blade, large droplets of molten metal falling to the floor, allowing the fire dragon slayer to pass.

"Luce," her name barely a whisper on his lips. "I'm going to pick you up and take you to the bathroom, okay?" His voice was calm and reassuring as he reigned in his magic. The flames now extinguished. He knelt next to her, put one arm under her legs, the other supported her back and lifted her up into his arms.

* * *

"Well Master, I think we are going to have quite of a bit explaining to do to the Magic Counsel on how we managed to destroy one of their magic repression cells," said Mira, a finger tapping her chin in thought.

"No need to remind me," Makarov responded, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. _What the hell? That brat summoned his magic even in one of those damned cells? What are we going to do when the others reach that stage... I'm too old for this crap._

* * *

"Shhh... you'll feel better soon. I'm here for you... ssshhhh... ," Natus cooed. Lucy had begun dry heaving over one of the toilets almost as soon as he set her down on the cool tile floor. He rubbed her back, his hand making wide circles, trying to sooth her as best as he could.

Her stomach calmed rather quickly. She felt exhausted and the cold tile wasn't helping. A shiver shook her shoulders and Natsu pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, raising his body temperature, trying to warm her up.

"mmmhhhmmmm...," Lucy hummed, nestling further into his arms.

* * *

Mira walked into the bathroom the next morning. She found Lucy fast asleep in Natsu's lap, his arms still wrapped around her like a heated blanket. Natsu wide awake.

"Natsu," a quiet question before she made to move any further into the room.

"It's fine Mira. I've cooled off," he said flashing her a big, toothy grin.

"I'm happy to hear it! How is she doing," she asked nodding towards Lucy.

"It stopped pretty quickly. And she slept through the night. She doesn't have a fever... I keep going over what could cause her to get so sick and I can't figure it out."

"I take it you didn't get any sleep last night then," the way she said it was more of a statement then a quesiton.

"Couldn't not stay awake. Too many people here. Something could've happened." His eyes flashed menacingly for a moment.

Choosing to ignore the momentary lapse from his normal deamor, Mira continued, "well I'm making breakfast for everyone, did you want your usual? I'm even making porridge for Lucy. It does wonders for the stomach."

"Sounds great! Thanks Mira."

* * *

"Luce... hey, Lucy... time to get up. Mira brought you some porridge for breakfast," said Natsu, gently nudging her with his arm.

She stretched her arms and legs out in front of her. Slightly stiff from sleeping curled up on his lap all night.

"I'm awake," she responded groggily. Her head still heavy with sleep.

"I don't know, you're eyes still look closed to me," he chuckled, re-positioning her so she sat facing away from him, his legs on either side of her. He placed the bowl in her hands and then passed her the spoon as well.

"Wow, it smells amazing," Lucy exclaimed. She dug in, almost not bothering to breath between spoonfuls.

"Whoa, Luce, slow down. I don't want you to get sick again."

"I. Feel. Fine. Better... than. Fine. I. Feel... great!" The words punctuated by her massive mouthfuls of porridge.

She finished devouring the porridge in minutes. Setting down her bowl she eyed the plate sitting next to Natsu. It was heavily laden with strips of thick bacon, eggs, biscuits, and large slices of cooked ham.

"Hey are you going to eat all of that? I'm starving," she asked, greedily taking in the pile of food.

"Only if you promise to take it slow."

"Yeah. Yeah," she said, half hearing him as she picked up a slice of the bacon. She pouted slightly as she took a bite.

"You okay Lucy," Natsu asked, tensing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just isn't crispy enough."

"Is that all," he asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. _What is up with her? She never likes her bacon that crispy. I mean I eat it pretty damn crisp, and she never asks for any off of my plate._ "Okay, put it in my hand." He offered his hand, palm up. Once it was in place he lit his hand on fire. The bacon began sizzling and popping. Slowly it began to shrivel, turned dark red, then brown, and eventually it started turning black.

"Lucy, don't, this flame will burn you," he warned as her hand inched closer to his.

It didn't stop her though, she reached into the flames, grabbed what remained of the charred piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth, the burnt ember that it was on fire in its own right.

"How did you do that Luce? You shouldn't be able to touch that flame, let alone eat fire without some kind of side effect..." he said, staring at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? It looked so good... flames and all... I couldn't help myself," she blinked up at him. Her brown eye curious as to why he was so worried when it had only been a little bit of bacon.

 _What in the god damned world is going on? Doesn't she realize what she just did? Mavis... she looked at me like that was normal! That wasn't normal..._

Leaving Lucy on the floor, he stood up and made his way over to the bathroom door, pulled it open and yelled, "WENDY! I NEED YOU IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, that just happened. Lol! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Unexpected Magic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: OKAY, so I apologize ahead of time, this chapter is a lot of filler, but it is essential to understanding everything thus far! Thank you Wendy (and Grandeeney) for being so knowledgeable on dragons (and my explanations are just things I thought would fit within the cannon of the Fairy Tail universe ((I am only up to the infinity clock arc)) so please be gentle with your judging lol)!**

* * *

Lucy woke the next morning in the bed Natsu had purchased for them. She looked down the length of her body to find her dragon slayer sleeping with his head on her stomach. His arms were wrapped around her waist, as if he didn't want to let her go even in sleep. She could see his legs, dangling off of the edge of the bed, having wedged himself between her own while they slept.

"Natsu, you dork," she whispered to herself, not wanting to wake him. She threaded her fingers through his spiky, pink hair, massaging his scalp in the process, drifting back to the events of the day before.

* * *

"So? Can you tell us what's wrong with her," asked Natsu, fidgeting, concern radiating off of him.

"I could make a pretty good guess as to what is going on," the sky dragon slayer said. She was kneeling next to Lucy. "Lucy could you do me a favor and lift up your shirt?"

"Uh, sure," Lucy replied, and began lifting the fabric.

A growl ripped from Natsu's throat, echoing around the bathroom. The girls looked at him. His eyes were feral, teeth bared, and his body rigid.

"Well... I think Natsu knows more than he realizes," Wendy chuckled. "Has he been touching you a lot?"

"Almost constantly, except for when I force him to stop."

"How about the house? Is it clean, organized, everything has and is in it's place?"

"Yeah... its like eerily clean. He and Happy cleaned every nook and cranny the day after we returned from Hosenko..."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting a clean nest," interrupted Natsu.

Wendy smiled, looking from Lucy to Natsu and back again. She leaned back to sit fully on the tiled floor, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Dragons have specific mating rites. Similar to what was talked about in that notice Master Makarov received about your impromptu marriage," she paused, her face flushing at what her words eluded too. "When dragons mate they call forth the same basic magic. The male marks the Queen, the female, with a magical seal, that will not only link the two of them but will also allow her to be immune to his element. Now then this usually occurs on the night of the solstice, however, the courting season can start as early as October. The courting season is a prelude to the mating, but if a male is able to convince the female to be his prior to the solstice he will seal the deal as quickly as possible.

"Since dragons are so rare to begin with, the magic involved in the mating rites has evolved to the point where when invoked it will force the female to release her eggs. It almost always results in a successfully fertilized first clutch.

"My theory is that it could be similar for dragon slayers. Our magic takes on so much of what makes a dragon, well, a dragon, that it wouldn't surprise me if... ."

"Wendy, are you saying what I think you're saying," asked Lucy, a slight euphoria of panic and disbelief flooding her senses.

"That's why I wanted to see your stomach," Wendy said, blushing again.

"Will one of you two let me in on the big secret," fumed Natsu. Still oblivious as to what Wendy was getting at.

"We will fill you in in a moment Natsu, now SHUT THE HELL UP! And don't you dare attack Wendy, or so help me, I will Lucy kick you into next week!"

Lucy began lifting her shirt once more, having lowered it during while the sky dragon slayer was explaining her reasoning for the request. The growling sounded again, though it was more contained, and Natsu was forcing himself to keep it under control.

Her stomach exposed, they could clearly see that not everything was normal. Intricate spirals circled up her hips, and framed her abdomen. They were a rich orange-y red color and seamed to make up a strange magical seal.

Wendy tilted her head towards her fellow dragon slayer. "So has she smelled any differently to you since... since that night?"

"She smelled like vanilla, starlight, and cinnamon on the train home."

"Wendy, why haven't I seen these, whatever they are, prior to today," asked Lucy, trying to process everything.

"A dragon egg is rather fragile. A male will expose the clutch to his element, I'll use a fire dragon for example. He will breath fire on the clutch to activate a magical seal, a type of barrier that protects the eggs from being hurt."

"So when I ate the burning piece of bacon. The same piece that Natsu lit on fire with his magic, it activated something similar?"

"That would be it. Yes."

"Wait... wait... so... let me get this straight? I'm going to be a dad...," Natsu's voice trailed off as he crumpled to the tile. A toothy grin spread across his face.

Lucy chuckled as a concerned Wendy rushed to his side. "Leave him be, he didn't sound upset. It was probably too much to process in that thick head of his all at one time. And Wendy? Could you please not tell anyone about this? I want to talk it over with Natsu more once he comes too."

"The secret is safe with me!" Wendy stood up and made her way to the door. "Oh one more thing, did you want me to get some of the guys in here to drag him home?"

"Please! There is no way I'm lugging his butt all the way there myself."

* * *

 _Mavis it feels like a lifetime ago now. At least he seems like hes okay with it. We are still so young though. Are we even ready for this... but I guess we are going to have to be at this point. An unexpected magical marriage and an unexpected baby. I guess life truly does just throw curve balls at you once in awhile. Though, I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way..._

* * *

Natsu shifted his head, he woke with his ear pressed against Lucy's belly. He thought he heard some kind of movement in there, though he wasn't sure. It made his chest swell with pride at the thought that they had made a little version of the two of them. He turned his head and kissed her right below her belly button.

"I suppose I should start saying 'good morning,' to you too now," he whispered, his lips barely still next to her stomach. Looking up his gaze caught hers, she smiled at him, a content, happy smile.

"And of course I can't forget about mommy," he said as he crawled over her until his face was above hers. "Good morning mommy." And he kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come! I just really wanted to fluffeh'-fy if, the first two chapters I felt didn't have nearly enough of fluff. :D Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and followers and favoriters! And no way on God's green earth were you calm over there in your little corner obscurewriter05 lol!  
**

 **As always, stay tuned for more!**


	4. Excess

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I like writing fluffy scenes... though they may also be the reason why I am working on a horror piece too... need to balance out all that fluff with some blood and guts! :D**

 **I also apologize profusely about the delay in updating, life has been super hectic with the boyfriends birthday and needing to finish his present (made him an embroidery, with bead-work in elvish scroll work from LOTR) as well as applying for promotions at work, etc. I will try to update more regularly as before, but it is summer so please bare with me.**

* * *

"Natsu... come on you promised we would pick out a job today," said Lucy as she tried to pry herself free of his grip.

"Why does it have to be today," he asked, his knee shifting to spread her legs apart. He was kissing her mark, eliciting a gasp from his mate.

"Because you've kept me either so busy at the guild or cooped up in the house for two months straight and I need to get out and do something," her voice wavering from his constant attentions. Her body betraying her once again.

"We. Went. Out. To. The. Park. Yesterday." His words punctuated by the kisses he was trailing down her neck.

"That's... oh Natsu... not the same..." He had taken the pert peak of her breast into his mouth.

 _He is insatiable... Once already this morning, and the moment I bring up wanting to go on a mission he starts this up again. I mean, I'm not complaining but I need a break... though his mouth does feel amazing... after this... MAVIS! What did he just do with his tongue? After this time I'm putting my foot down._

Natsu snickered inwardly when she gasped. He had heated his tongue with his magic and had dragged it from the nipple he had been working, across the mound of her breast and down over the increasing swell of her stomach to pause at her belly button. One hand came up to cup the breast he had neglected. Taking the full amount of it in his palm and began to massage it. Kneading his fingers into her flesh, relishing in the contrast between her soft, creamy skin and his calloused hands.

His snaked his other hand between her legs. Starting at the inside of her knee he dragged a single finger up the inside of her thigh. He began trailing his tongue further south, aiming to meet his finger at the apex of her thighs.

Her body was thrumming with need, her blood thundering through her veins. Only able to hear the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, as if his body called to hers. She didn't hear their teammates slam open the front door.

"LUCY! NATSU! WE HAVE A MISSION," Erza's voice echoed through the house.

"Damn," swore Natsu getting up from the bed. "Just as it was getting good." He rushed to their dresser and threw on a pair of boxers. The fabric straining as it tented over his groin. As he tossed Lucy her pink robe he ran to their door. "We'll be down in a minute. Just stay down there!"

Lucy huffed, her body almost shaking with need. _Well I did want to go on a mission. Too bad they couldn't have gotten here in a bit later... Oh well..._ She rolled out of bed just as Natsu disappeared out the bedroom door, fully clothed already.

"Can't we put it off? We had plans to go to the guild hall today...," Natsu's voice carried up the stairs. Lucy could picture him, pacing in the living room, hands clasped behind his head, whining. She knew he meant well but still it would be nice to get out of the house, out of Magnolia for a bit. Besides, Erza wouldn't pick something overly dangerous, Mira Jane would see to that. The eldest Strauss sibling would not risk the opportunity to have little guild members running around the hall.

* * *

"We all know how much you two have been at the hall lately...," stated Gray.

"AYE," confirmed Happy, teasing Natsu by making kissy faces at his friend.

"Quiet. All of you," interrupted Erza. "Natsu, I understand your need to be over protective, but that is just it. Lucy needs to get out and keep her magic at it's peak, not only for her sake, but also the baby. If she doesn't utilize her power it could cause complications. Besides, do you really think I would as irresponsible as to pick something that would increase her risk of injury?"

"...Complications?" His attention focused on the re-quip mage.

"It's something Capricorn and Loke have been discussing with me," Lucy replied nonchalantly as she came down the stairs. "The only problem is that if I don't expend my magical energy outside of training it does me no good, training won't always push me to my limits. Within reason of course. The hardest part right now is that you don't even give me time to train, constantly keeping us busy with different errands, or things around the house. But since the pregnancy my magical power has increased, and it is still increasing. Capricorn is worried that if I don't utilize the surplus it could expel in a single massive burst and cause harm not only to myself but those around me at the time. Hence why I was trying to convince you that we had to go to the guild hall today."

Natsu had stopped pacing. His hands in his hips, deep in thought.

"Hey dumb ass, if you think too hard you may just burn out your brain."

"Natsu doesn't think," chimed Happy, flying in circles around the room.

"Shut it stipper. And Happy, how could you," whined the dragon slayer. Then turning back towards Lucy. "Leo and Capricorn think its a good idea?"

"Yup."

"Then I guess we have no choice. But if anyone of us says that it would be a good idea to get out of there you will leave us and run away. I don't want you to take any unnecessary chances."

"I guess I should just be grateful you're agreeing to this." Lucy smiled at him. "It's a deal!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for you continued support!**


	5. Celestial Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **A/N: And I am back! Sorry about the massive delay in updates, got a new job, in the process of moving to a new city, a wrist injury, etc. etc., here is chapter 5 for your reading pleasure!**

* * *

 _Hosenko... where this all began... hard to believe that this all began less than six months ago..._ Lucy smiled as she let her mind wander back to that blissful night underneath the stars, steam rising from the water surrounding her and Natsu.

"Hey now," Natsu whispered in her ear, his voice husky and deep. "If you keep thinking dirty thoughts we are going to have to find someplace more private."

Lucy blushed furiously. _Damn his sense of smell!_ Her hand came up in a blur, striking true. Natsu was forced back by the blow, on his cheek a shiny red hand print from where she collided with his face.

"Totally worth it," he grinned at her.

"You can stay on that side of the bench if you can't behave," she retorted, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Awww! Come on! I was just teasing... besides... you know the only thing that even remotely helps my motion sickness anymore is getting to lay my head in your lap," he whined. Though his smile betrayed him, he was more than willing to be alone with her in a private compartment.

She looked back at him, knowing full well that she couldn't stay mad at him, even if he was being ridiculous. He was her fire dragon slayer after all. "Fine, but no funny business," she conceded, uncrossing her arms and patting her lap.

"You're the best Luce," he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before settling in on the bench beside her and resting his head where she had gestured.

* * *

"Sir, Sir! The signs, they are all pointing to the power of a celestial dragon being born into the world anew."

"Are you sure? There can be no mistakes."

"Yes, we checked and rechecked. We even cross referenced the readings with any other possible outcomes.

"Well then, gentlemen, something that hasn't occurred in almost a millennium is upon us. The power of a celestial dragon is rare indeed. We must tread lightly and locate the bearer of this incredible power source."

* * *

The darkness was interrupted by a blinding flash of light and a ragged scream. The light burned as if though it were on fire, shear power behind it blazing hotter than a thousand suns. Natsu raised his hand to shield his eyes, even the skin of his arm felt warm to the blistering power as it burst outward. His hair and scarf billowing madly in the wind that carried it past him, the unmistakable scent of blood wafting towards him.

The rush of it, salty and metallic flooded his nostrils. So strong, so fresh he could taste it on his tongue. It excited him, his own blood boiling to find the source as the darkness engulfed him once more. He took a step forward, tasting his way. The floor beneath his feet crunching like gravel, the coarse sound of it dulling as he moved closer to his destination.

Something warm ran over his feet, thicker than water but just as easily absorbed by the earth.

"W... who... who's there...," called a weak voice just feet in front of him. The voice so very familiar, yet different, strained, as though its owner had all but given up.

His own voice was caught. Not able to speak, his throat as dry as the gravel just a few meters back. Bending he cupped his hands in the pooling liquid beneath him. He raised them up to his mouth, taking a deep drought of the thick substance. It felt good as it coated his tongue, making its way down his parched throat.

"... Natsu... please... Natsu...," the voice called again. Weaker than before, quieter, almost indistinguishable inside the raging darkness.

"Lucy... Luce, is that you," he called, his voice hoarse but no longer silenced by his thirst.

"...they took..."

"They? They who? What did they take?"

"... they... they took..."

She could no longer speak, dry, racking sobs the only noise in blackness of this place.

Natsu called forth his magic, focusing it on his hand, hoping to find her, to help her.

There she hung, her golden hair matted, stuck to her face and neck. Her eyes shallow, dark circles under them. Her arms weak, held up only by the chains encircling them. Natsu's gaze came to rest on what should have been the swell of her stomach, now a ragged and bloody mess, like so much meat.

He just couldn't understand. Why? Why her? Why them? Couldn't they just work and be left alone? He could feel his heart speeding up. His fists clenched with undeniable rage. He would find whoever did this. He would find them and make them pay. He knew she would not be coming back from this, one look at her and he knew. Her entire life was in a pool at her feet, the warmth of it cooling as it nourished the earth beneath them.

She raised her head just enough to look at him, her fighting spirit gone. No smile, no hint of the woman that he fell in love with. Just an empty shell awaiting the end.

"They... took... our baby...," her words barely penetrating the pounding in Natsu's ears. What little light there was in her eyes dulled as her body went limp, the chains clinking gently as her body slackened within their grip.

* * *

 **A/N: Strange and possibly terrible things are on the horizon. I will not apologize for the cliffhanger, as I want to make sure you stay hooked. :D I will hopefully see you all soon! And as always feel free to review!**


	6. The Edge

**A/N: …. how do I apologize for the very long absence... I am sorry. I just went through multiple arm/hand surgeries on top of a whole bunch of other life changing events so it has been a very busy few months. I am going to continue to post as often as I can but we may have a few weeks between updates as my life re-normalizes. Anywho! So we all left off in a very, very dark place, so let's switch things up a bit, shall we?**

* * *

The scene before him had gone almost as suddenly as it had appeared. Darkness consuming him once more, though a light at the far end of the tunnel this time. Images of the two of them racing past.

Her giggle echoing around his running form.

Her smile pressed against his chest.

Her hot breath across his skin.

Snippits of their life together, the fun, the danger, sometimes even the edge of wonder that having her in his life had created.

Her sun-kissed skin on the beach. Toes curled in the hot sand. The smell of ink and paper on the light breeze that caressed her curves and brought goose bumps to her flesh.

Steam filled showers where they couldn't tell where the sweat ended and the water began.

Sitting on the windowsill, her head against his chest, watching the snowfall.

The kisses. The hot, passionate kisses. That threatened to scorch even his hide. The wandering fingertips, exploring every curve, every dip, every inch of his skin. How it felt like those little trials were alight with fire, burning ever hotter with every change in direction, every hitch in her breath.

The breathy moans.

Soft gasps.

The edge he knew she had reached when she began mewling, begging for him to let her be free, to push her over that line.

The feel of her around him, the smell of her engulfing him, saturating every fiber of his being. Her smell, that heady mix branded into his memory.

His body tightened, a few fingers running over his abdomen.

"Natstu," a voice called.

Soft, the hint of a smile played on the enunciation of his name. Her smile.

It flashed in his mind. Her throaty guffawing at some silly, hair-brained scheme he and Happy had concocted. The soft smile she saved for only him, the one that conveyed all of her feelings, the one that said "I love you." Her wide, toothy grin whenever he caught her doing something embarrassing. And of course her little smile she always wore with her nose in a book or working on her own novel.

"Natsu," the voice called again, the hand having snaked it's way into his hair; gently massaging his scalp.

Legs intertwined, caught up in clothes, and sheets, and whatever else happened to have been in their way. The feel of her pressed against him, her skin flushed from her blood running so close to the surface. Her nails clawing their way down his back. His name at the top of her lungs. Holding her until she collapsed from exhaustion.

He had finally reached the horizon. Where the bright light met the tunnel. His memories of them playing over and over again. All of the good, all of the bad. All of them, they were together.

 _This is how it should be, us, together. We will conquer whatever comes our way because it is more than me, it is us._

The edge lay there in front of him. He was sure now. It didn't matter what lay before him, as long as they were together he could handle anything, do anything, be anything to make sure she was safe, they were safe. And he stepped over the edge into the blinding light, disappearing into nothing, into everything.

* * *

The afternoon sun was warm on his face. Lucy's hands were still massaging his head, mussing his already unkempt hair, as he opened his eyes.

"About time. We should be arriving soon," she said, letting her hands stop their musing.

"Good, because I need to remind you of how much I love you," he replied, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this one wasn't very long, but I thought you guys deserved something a bit more lovey dovey after the awful cliffhanger I left you on last time. Thank you again for reading, and as always I love hearing what you guys think!**


	7. A Request

**A/N: So I hope you all liked the last chapter, just something bright and airy versus the dark and creepy of the one before. I love hearing your feedback, so feel free to let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Master Makarov sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The letter that he had just finished reading and then re-reading lay on the desk in front of him. Based on the salutation he knew it was one of many that had been sent out. Well, that and the numerous communication lacrema calls he had received since several other guild masters had read their own letters.

The most concerned, Master Bob, had shared, by far, the lengthiest conversation with him.

* * *

"You can't ignore this Makarov, they know, and they will find out eventually."

"You don't think I know that Bob," he replied, already exhausted from the third iteration of this conversation today.

"How many celestial mages are left in Fiorie? Not many. How many dragon slayers? Probably even fewer, your guild having three of them alone," Master Bob said, trying to reason through the probability of the order finding out.

"I know the numbers," _And even if I didn't, Master Mavis was kind enough to calculate it down to the percentage for me..._ "And besides they only want information... at least that is the way the letter reads."

"Come now, we both know they have to be after more than information. My guild's records have a letter on file from the last time they asked for 'info,' on some kind of event they had been tracking. The individual who happened to be tied to that event went missing less than a week after the letter had arrived. We had nothing, no sign of them."

"Well of course that is suspect," Makarov mused to himself, stroking his beard absentmindedly. "But what is this nonsense about a celestial dragon? Two humans cannot produce a real live dragon."

"It could be in reference to a dragon slayer, we've seen the power they hold. The idea of a celestial dragon could be the type of dragon slayer magic utilized. You, yourself, have told me of Natsu's ability to harness a mix of lightening and fire dragon slayer magic. When all of the lore and research we have done has never said anything about the ability to wield multiple different kinds of dragon slayer magic, at least not without successfully absorbing multiple dragon lacrema, which in it of itself, is life threatening."

"So you think they have some kind of intel on this type that we don't have access to?"

"It is possible. Dragon slayers are so rare to begin with, and all of the lore we have dredged up is several hundred years old. And based on their past communications, I would not be surprised if they have access to more lore, older books, information that we don't."

* * *

Makarov had spent several more hours pouring over the letter. Unsure if he should inform the Ancient's Order if he could shed light on a certain pregnant wizard. It just seemed to preposterous. And if Lucy was the mage they were looking for, what could they want with her?

It was true he had been informed by Loke that her magical reserves were being increasing with every passing day. That she needed to expend the excess, that it was taking more and more training to get the amount of magical energy into a safe range for both her and for everyone around her. At last count she could maintain four celestial gates of the zodiac keys. Not a feat many could claim. One of the most powerful celestial wizards ever recorded could only hold open two of the zodiac gates for an extended time due to the significant drain on their magic they gates required. Though, a good number of the zodiac spirits could open their gates on their own magical power, it was easier to focus their fighting powers when they didn't have to maintain their own gate. Loke being the exception, of course.

 _I'll write the Ancient's Order and inform them that I may know of whom they are inquiring. I'll keep my answer simple and to the point, no names, no hints as to who it could be, and if they want more information they will have to tell me why they need it. I'll let Lucy and Natsu decide how much they want to share when they get back from their mission._

* * *

"Sir, we have received several replies to our inquires," a young man gasped as he came to a halt next to the polished desk, holding out a stack of sealed letters to his superior.

"Good. You are dismissed," passively acknowledging the interruption of his thoughts.

The young man paused momentarily, taken aback by the lack of interest in the responses. Quickly, composing himself, he left the stack on the corner of the desk and dismissed himself.

* * *

All of the letters were the same, no one had heard anything. No one had any idea what they were talking about. All but the last letter, the bottom most bit of parchment.

It was a simple reply, however it spoke volumes. They had a place to start.

It read, "Our guild may have information on an individual who could meet your description. We will need more details about why you are looking for them prior to releasing any details. Master Makarov, Guild Master, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting interesting.**


End file.
